Gaze
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Gaze(n). a steady intent look. / Bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro terperangkap dalam dua manik coklat keemasan milik Kise Ryouta. (4/4) / AkaKise / Chapter 4 : Solution. "Aku ingin Ryouta jadi milikku, bisa?" Ia bertanya ulang.
1. Teiko

**G-A-Z-E**

 **Gaze(n). a steady intent look.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: ada beberapa scene yang diambil dari manga/anime, but again, it's purely imagination, and I'm just thirsty for AkaKise interaction, typo masih terselip dibeberapa bagian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read, if you are kind enough, spare me a review if you like this fic xD**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Teiko_**

* * *

I. Friend

Berteman dengan kebanyakan siswa di Teiko bukan merupakan salah satu tugasnya sebagai serorang ketua OSIS. Tapi, Akashi menghitung kegiatan itu sebagai sebuah keuntungan. Tentu saja siswa yang dipilihnya untuk berteman bukan asal, ada kriteria tertentu yang ia sandangkan. Terdengar kejam dan licik –memang, dan tidak adil –tentu saja. Pemuda berambut merah itu tahu desas-desus yang sering tersebar tentangnya karena kebiaasaan itu. Walau begitu, ia tidak akan pernah benar-benar peduli menanggapi berita miring tidak berguna tentang dirinya.

Kata berteman untuknya dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang punya atau bisa memberikan keuntungan pada sekolah. Suka atau tidak suka. Akashi hanya melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, membuat sekolah tentram dan tetap menghasilkan mendali, piagam ataupun piala untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah. Dua manik rubinya mengarah ke sebrang lain jendela. Memperhatikan lautan manusia yang ada di bawah, berpusat pada satu orang. Lengkap dengan teriakan melengking perempuan, bersahutan tanpa henti tiap kali ada senyum yang tertoreh dari pusat perhatian.

Kise Ryouta. Itulah si pusat perhatian yang membuat kebisingin di gerbang depan SMP Teiko. Akashi menganalisa keseluruhan profil fisik pemuda di sana dari jendela ruangan OSIS. Kise tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi darinya, dia punya rambut kuning pirang, dan mata coklat. Menurut perempuan, si pirang itu tampan. Akashi mendengus kecil mengingat data yang satu itu. Tentu saja karena si pirang punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model. Keindahan wajah adalah hal trivial.

Kise aktif di berbagai klub olahraga, tapi punya kecenderungan untuk keluar beberapa bulan setelanya karena _ternyata_ si pirang di bawah itu langsung bisa menjadi nomor satu di bidang olah raga yang dia mainkan dan si pirang itu mudah merasa _jenuh_.

Akashi menatap pemuda itu lekat. Mematri sosok Kise yang meninggalkan kerumunan. Angin mengayun dan bermain-main dengan rambut pirang itu. Rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang berpendar lembut diterpa sinar matahari, terlihat licin dan _touchable –_ pasti akan terasa sangat halus di antara jemarinya. Lagi, wajah yang di atas rata-rata, dan tubuh tinggi. Akashi mendesah pelan. Kise Ryouta adalah target teman baru yang harus dijalinnya. Pada dasarnya, pemuda itu bisa punya influensi besar yang sangat berguna.

Pemilik nama Akashi itu kembali duduk di balik meja. Dia perlu berteman dengan Kise atau, lebih mudahnya, membuat mereka kenal satu sama lain. Hal yang sepertinya akan agak susah, tipe orang yang biasa punya reputasi seperti pemuda kuning itu cenderung sombong dan cuek. Semuanya sendiri, kurang lebih. Si kepala merah menyandarkan punggungnya ke penyangga kursi. Akan lebih mudah kalau seandainya Kise juga tertarik pada basket. Secara tidak langsung, Akashi bisa mengikat bakat Kise dan juga popularitas pemuda itu untuk digunakan demi kepentingan sekolah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Akashi tahu kalau Dewi Keberuntungan jatuh cinta padanya. Nama Kise Ryouta terdaftar sebagai anggota baru di tim basket. Lebih beruntung lagi, si pirang itu ternyata cukup mudah didekati, dibanding imajinasinya.

* * *

II. Talent

Dentum bola yang memantul dan decitan karet sepatu mengisi lapangan. Akashi memeperhatikan tiap pemain yang berlari mengejar bola dalam diam. Midorima di sampingnya. Saat itu adalah masa evaluasi dimana dia selaku ketua setelah Nijimura harus memilih pemain reguler. Tentu saja beberapa nama sudah ada dalam kepalanya, tapi ada satu nama yang benar-benar harus diganti. Haizaki si pengacau. Kelakuannya yang seperti _yanke_ sungguh mencemari nama klub basket dan Akashi yang merupakan ketua baru di tim tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Maka dari itu, si pemilik mata rubi itu berdiri awas di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan pergerakan anggota yang lain. Semua berjalan biasa, sampai dia melihat sekelebat rambut kuning itu lagi. Kise Ryouta sedang menunjukan kemampuannya di lapangan, mencoba melawan Aomine Daiki – _Ace_ tim reguler. Si pirang itu bergerak lincah, kuat, dan yakin. Dengan pengetahuan minimnya tentang basket, Kise cukup percaya diri melaju di lapangan melawan Aomine yang dengan liar membuat jalan untuk memasukan bola ke ring.

Tapi Kise di tengah lapangan itu tidak mau kalah, dia melawan dan melawan dan melawan dan terus mencoba menggagalkan tiap gerakan Aomine. Kegigihan yang mengundang rasa penasaran Akashi. Dua manik merah yang lebih gelap dari warna rambutnya terkunci ke sepasang mata coklat – yang entah bagaimana bersinar emas makin lama dipandang. Dua bola mata yang memicing fokus pada bola, merefleksikan pertarungan. Keinginan untung menang, mengaung haus untuk diakui. Ambisi yang memancar jelas, berbinar tiap kali bola ada di tangan. Akashi mungkin tertegun, perhatiannya terpusat pada Kise Ryouta. Pada dua mata yang sedang nyalak melawan sesorang yang saat itu tingatnya jauh dari kemampuannya.

Pemandangan yang mempesona, di satu sisi. Indah, dan mengagumkan. Seperti singa atau macan yang lihai mencari mangsa, tanpa lelah memijak kakinya di lapangan. Melompat dari satu sisi ke satu sisi untuk mengejar bola. Rambut kuning yang berkilau keemasan terkena garis-garis sinar matahari dari jendela dan senyum penuh tantangan yang tidak pudar, _a pure excitement_. Tidak ada taktik, hanya adaptasi super cepat untuk memastikan buruannya ada di tangan. Bakat mentah yang benar-benar indah.

Akashi melihat pada papan latihan yang sedang digenggamnya. Tanpa ragu ia mulai menoreh beberapa nama yang akan masuk sebagai anggota utama untuk menghadapi kejuaraan mendatang.

 _Tim Regular_

 _Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Midorima Shintarou_

 _Aomine Daiki_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Kise Ryouta_

Beberapa hari kemudian, nama itu diumumkan. Haizaki datang padanya, mengancam dengan gaya khas preman, liar dan kasar. Tapi Akashi hanya memandang dingin, merendahkan. Dia jauh lebih percaya pada bakat mentah Kise Ryouta dibanding mantan anggota regular di depannya yang lebih sering berprilaku seperti sampah masyarakat.

Bertahun tahun kemudian, Akashi tahu kemampuannya dalam merekrut orang adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

III. Breeze

Beberapa minggu menjelang ujian semester, Akashi menyamankan diri di salah satu meja di ruang perpustakaan. Dia berharap anggota _first-string_ yang lain juga belajar, terutama Aomine dan Murasakibara serta Kise. Akan jadi masalah besar kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak lulus. Pemuda itu menaruh beberapa buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Gerakannya terhenti sebentar ketika melihat sosok orang di sebrangnya. Kepala kuning yang sedang menunduk dan beberapa buku yang berhambur terbuka di sekitarnya. Akashi tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir soal Kise.

Dari sudut duduknya, permata rubinya sekali lagi menangkap kilat di dua mata coklat terang yang berpendar keemasan –Akashi bersumpah mata si pirang punya cara tersendiri untuk memantulkan warana emas yang mimikat.

Akashi membuka bukunya tanpa suara. Bahkan orang di depannya tidak sadar, si pirang itu terlalu fokus pada bagian narasi di soal bahasa inggris. Ada beberapa buku sejarah dan matematika di sampingnya. Akashi memperhatikan semua detail yang bisa ditangkap matanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia tertawa pelan, bahkan tidak terlalu terdengar seperti tawa. Kise Ryouta sepertinya cukup sadar saat pelatih mengumukan tentang pertandingan nasional dan Akashi mengapresiasi keseriusan si pirang di depannya.

Kise yang mendengar kekeh kecil itu melihat sekilas tanpa melepas pensilnya. Mata coklat keemasan itu terangkat sedikit, langsung bertemu dengan mata merah milik Akashi. Ada raut kaget di wajah si pirang.

"Eh- Akashicchi!" ujarnya menahan nada terkejut yang berbalut girang ketika melihat si kepala merah. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sekilas, menyapa salah satu anggotanya di tim basket itu dengan gesture khas.

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kita bisa belajar bersama," tawarnya. Buku yang dibuka adalah buku yang sama di depan si pirang. Guru bahasa Inggris di kelas mereka sama, pada dasarnya. Karena itulah sumber yang mereka baca sama.

Sebuah kesamaan yang baik. Pada akhirnys mereka berdua bertukar pikiran prihal soal-soal yang ada di buku. Walaupun si pirang itu kadang malah lebih sering membuatnya kesal selagi mereka belajar bersama, Kise cerewet kalau berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang disukainya. Dan dari semua pelajaran, bahasa Inggris adalah kesukaannya. Akashi akhirnya harus beberapa kali mengernyit ketika mereka beda pendapat.

Kise itu keras kepala, dan tidak segan untuk berargumen tentang apa yang dipikirnya benar. Bagus untuk diskusi, walau begitu. Akashi menikmati waktu mereka di perpustakaan – dan bagaimana gumaman pelan lagu yang dibawa Kise membuatnya tenang.

* * *

IV. Affection

Jadi ketua OSIS terkadang membuatnya pulang terlamabat. Akashi berjalan di tengah lorong sepi sekolah. Rapat, laporan, dan proposal menghambat jadwal pulang normalnya sampai dua jam. Akibatnya, latihan basket khusus tim regular harus ditiadakan karena dia tidak bisa langsung memantau dan Midorima juga harus ikut terjebak dalam rapat. Tapi beruntungnya, si kepala hijau bisa pulang lebih awal. Pekerjaannya sebagai wakil ketua sudah selesai dan Akashi bukan seorang yang tidak berkemanusiaan untuk menahan orang istirhat ketika itu adalah hak mereka.

Pemuda itu berjalan dari ruang OSIS melewati kelas dua lalu menuju tangga. Rute paling sederhana dan paling cepat yang akan mengantarnya ke gerbang sekolah. Sampai sekelebat warna kuning cerah yang familiar tertangkap matanya. Langkahnya berhenti dan dia mundur beberapa langkah, mengintip kelas dimana helaian warna kuning cerah itu menangkap rasa penasarannya, _lagi_. Warna yang berpendar mengkilap di bawah sinar temaram matahari yang samar-samar masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan angin lembut yang menerpa ujung-ujung helain itu.

Rasanya dejavu – lagi-lagi Kise. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kise Ryouta menarik, memang. Dan Akashi tertarik pada sosok pirang itu, pun dia tidak begitu yakin bagian mana yang membuatnya tertarik.

Menurut anggota regular, Kise itu berisik, satu point yang paling sering di _bold_ oleh mereka secara keseluruhan. Kise itu tidak bisa diam, satu point lain yang akan diikuti dengusan kesal Aomine. Kise itu sangat manja, satu point yang akan ditambahkan Kuroko. Dan Kise itu keras kepala, satu point yang akan Akashi tambahkan khusus untuk mendeskripsikan si pirang.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin karena pemuda itu bersinar dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia kenal. Seperti saat ini, tertidur di atas meja, terlihat sangat tenang, dan _mempesona_. Akashi menahan nafasnya sejenak. Dia masih menatap wajah tidur itu dalam diam, berfikir. Mungkin karena senyum yang selalu mengelantungi wajah si pirang. Senyum manis dan ramah yang sering diumbar pada siapapun yang dia temui. Sebuah senyum yang akan terlihat lebih hidup ketika Kise ada di tengah atau pinggir lapangan basket dan bersenda gurau dengan anggota tim yang lain. Mungkin juga karena cerah dan berisik yang dibawanya ke tim mereka adalah sesuatu yang baik. Kuroko yang tidak berepreksi pun kadang mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah laku Kise.

Akashi menggerakan tangannya, memindahkan helai rambut yang menutupi mata si pirang. Kise masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Akashi mentap wajah itu untuk beberapa lama lagi, sebelum sadar ketidaksopananya. Memandangi orang yang sedang tidur seperti itu, Akashi menggeleng kecil. Dia lalu memberi sentilan cukup keras di dahi si pirang. Sukses membuat si pirang gagap dan melihat ke sekitarnya seperti orang terkejut, wajar memang. Dengan seluruh kemampuannya menahan diri, si kepala merah menahan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya.

"AHH! Akashicchi!" si pirang itu memekik kaget lalu mengerjap dan mengusap kantuk di matanya. "sekarang jam berapa?" lanjutnya sembari menguap kecil.

Kise Ryouta seperti manusia yang datang dari dimensi lain untuknya. Akashi akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya untuk sebuah senyum yang hampir tak terlihat mata dan melihat jam.

"Jam 4, Kise. Kau sepertinya ketiduran," ujar si ketua OSIS kalem, menurunkan tangannya untuk memperhatikan Kise yang langsung panik mendengar angka dari jam di tangannya.

"ASTAGA, aku akan dibunuh!" dan setelah mengatakan sampai jumpa, Kise langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan entah kenapa, Akashi hanya menikmati bagaimana matanya selalu menangkap keindahan itu, pipi pualam yang lembut dan bulu mata lentik, _sangat indah_ , lalu mata kecoklatan yang bersinar keemasan.

Kise berlari duluan keluar kelas, menggumam soal terlambat datang ke pemotretan dan dimarahi menejer. Ketika bayangan si pirang itu menghilang, Akashi mengusap ujung jari yang menyentuh kulit _ivory_ milik si pirang.

Ah, Kise Ryouta jauh lebih indah dari lukisan yang banyak tergantung di rumahnya.

* * *

V. Twisted

" _Zettai wa boku da_." Matanya nyalak terbakar api, keinginan, kemenangan, kesempurnaan. Akashi Seijuuro dengan dua mata heterokromiknya memandang semua anggota regular tim basket Teiko yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan sorot asing. Mereka semua terdiam, takjub dan terkejut. Takut mungkin jadi perasaan yang paling mendominasi. Aura yang dikeluarkan dari Akashi saat itu benar-benar berbeda. Sesuatu yang lebih gelap, arogan. Seperti neraka baru saja diangkat dan Akashi punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikannya.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak itu. Dua mata yang juga menguarkan hawa membunuh untuk siapapun yang menentangnya. Keringat dingin turun perlahan di tiap tengkuk orang di sana. Enam orang lain yang hanya memandang dalam diam, kengerian yang tidak bisa mereka pungkiri.

Sosok Akashi selalu tegas, berwibawa, tapi sosok merah yang ada di depan mereka adalah sesuatu yang lain. Merah yang benar-benar gelap, berbahaya.

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan untuk setengah jam. Kuroko dan Midorima serta Momoi mencoba berbicara dengan Akashi. Tapi pembicaraan itu tidak berbuah, begitupula ketika Murasakibara dan Aomine mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan ketua mereka. Akashi bergeming, memamerkan senyum kecil, runcing menusuk –lebih mirip seringai, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung membuat dua raksasa itu ciut nyali. Kise hanya memperhatikan dari sudut lapangan. Mengenal Akashi selama empat bulan terakhir, sosok yang sedang diawasinya itu.

Sampai akhirnya latihan selesai dan mereka satu persatu meninggalkan lapangan. Akashi benar-benar wujud yang sangat mengintimidasi, sangat ambisius dan sangat arogan. Dua mata beda warna yang terang dengan kobaran api neraka, begitu penjelasan midorima yang ditanggapi sorot tajam si kepala merah. Kuroko mengehala nafas dalam ketika dia meninggalkan lapangan dengan Momoi dan Midorima, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bicara seperti biasanya. Benar-benar berbeda.

Waktu itu, hanya tinggal Akashi dan Kise. Si pirang yang masih tertegun dan terkejut dengan perubahan si kapten tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Akashi. Tapi Kise menjadikan pemuda rambut merah itu sebagai panutannya. Di kursi panjang itu. Kise mengambil tasnya dan menatap Akashi yang masih diam memegang bola.

"Akashicchi, kau baik-baik saja…?" walaupun ragu, Kise menepuk pundak Akashi, pelan dan tidak mau menganggu, ada rasa khawatir yang nyata. Mungkin rasa takut pada perubahan yang terlalu drastis. Si pirang itu menegarkan dirinya, Akashi pernah beberapa kali jadi mentornya dalam pelajaran dan basket, walau intensitasnya tidak sedekat si emperor dengan mentornya yang satu lagi.

Akashi menatap balik si pirang, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu seringi tipis, tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryouta. Dengan semua kemenangan akan ada di tanganku," kalimat itu penuh determinasi, pengetahuan akan kemenangan dan keperyacaan diri yang tidak bisa diragukan. Ada shock, mungkin rasa asing, yang terpancar di bola mata Kise sebagai balasan perkataan Akashi. Seperti anggota lainnya, dia menatap Akashi dalam kebingungan.

Namun, tidak seperti menghadapi anggota yang lain, Akashi mengerenyit melihat sorot itu. Satu bagian dalam dirinya seperti ditempeli besi panas, sang emperor yang kini muncul mengatup bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, rasa asing di mata si pirang itu pergi dan Kise walaupun kelihatan bingung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyinggungkan senyum lebar.

"That's not something I can't argue, though," ujarnya. Pemuda itu terseyum, seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah berbuat nakal, melakukan sesuatu yang mereka sukai tapi tidak mau diakui secara gamblang. Kise menarik tangannya dari pundak si pemilik mata dwi warna itu, "Akashicchi itu, luar biasa- uhm, sampai jumpa besok." Ada cengir salah tingkah bergelayut di bibir si pirang sebelum dia berbalik dan keluar dari lapangan. Cengiran khas bocah yang familiar, tidak ada sorot asing di mata si pirang. Hanya seperti pandangan seorang anak kecil yang terkagum karena sesuatu yang dia suka itu sangat luar biasa. Akashi mendengus kecil, ada sesuatu yeng menggelitik dari ucapan si pirang.

Malamnya, Akashi memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin. Menatap jelas dua mata yang berbeda warna. Warna merah pekat seperti darah, penuh intimidasi dan membunuh di satu bagian. Lalu, warna kuning keemasan, penuh ambisi,dominasi, dan keinginan di bagian lainnya. Jemarinya menyentuh refleksi warna mata barunya di kaca. Mengusap pelan warna kuning yang bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu. Terang dan mengkilap. Akashi mengerjap sekali. Dia ingat warna itu. _Golden yellow_ , sebuah warna royal yang permukaannya hanya merepresentasikan satu makna. Keagungan.

Mata yang penuh ambisi, dan selalu mengincar kemenangan. Warna yang menunjukan kekuasaan.

[dan tidak lama setelah itu, Akashi sadar bagaimana ia selalu menganggumi warna mata si _small forward_ yang berdiri penuh ambisi di atas lapangan.]

* * *

 **Next Chapter : High School**

 **Stay Tune! Thank you for visiting :3**


	2. High School

**G-A-Z-E**

 **Gaze(n). a steady intent look.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: ada beberapa scene yang diambil dari manga/anime, but again, it's purely imagination, and I'm just thirsty for AkaKise interaction, typo masih terselip dibeberapa bagian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read, if you are kind enough, spare me a review if you like this fic xD And thank you for the previous reviews babies :* stay with me for AkaKise o/**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : High School**_

* * *

I. Line

Akashi menyenderkan punggung ke nyamannya kursi di dalam bus eksklusif milik Rakuzan. Setelah menerima penghargaan sebagai juara pertama di Interhigh, mempertahankan gelar sekolah dari Kyouto itu sebegai Raja, mereka kembali pulang setelah melepas penat sebentar setelah isi perut. Piagam penghargaan dan sertifikat yang diterima teramakan oleh guru pendamping yang duduk paling depan, mengambil dua bangku tepat di sebrang tempat Akashi duduk. Pemilik emperor eyes itu meangalihkan pandangannya ke gemerlap lampu di jalan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka kembali ke hotel yang ada di Tokyo. Besok, mereka baru akan kembali ke Kyoto dengan pesawat.

Kemenangan yang di dapatany bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan, atau membawa eforia besar-besaran. Untuknya, kemengan itu adalah hal biasa yang memang adalah miliknya. Bangga, tentu saja, tapi kalau untuk terlalu bahagia, tidak. Kemenangan adalah keabsolutan untuknya, dia mengarahkan kembali matanya lurus. Jalan di depan mereka lenggang tanpa halangan mobil. Akashi bergumam kecil mengingat pertandingan final beberapa jam lalu.

Ada beberapa orang yang menganggap kalau kemenangan bisa terjadi karena keberuntungan,, atau yang lebih naïf, sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan atau keberuntungan, bukan hal yang berlaku untuk Akashi. Konsep kebetulan, keberuntungan atau ketidaksengajaan tidak terjadi padanya apalagi dalam sebuah pertandingan. Semua hal adalah hubungan sebab dan akibat, prediksi yang akurat dan itulah yang akan menuntun sesorang menuju kemenangan. Bukan kesembronoan yang menggunakan kekuatan tanpa rencana dan berharapa pada keajaiban. Bahkan dikegiatan hariannya, Akashi percaya bahwa kausalitas adalah yang mengatur keseluruhan dunia.

Yang diperlukan hanyalah data yang cukup, kepekaan, deduksi sempurna dan wibawa yang tanpa cacat. Akashi menguasai semua itu. Kemampuan yang setara dengan melihat masa depan dan membaca pikiran orang. Padahal semua itu tetap berdasar pada psikologi jiwa seseorang dan keterkaitan dengan keadaan saat itu. Akashi paham hampir semua konsep yang ada disekitranya. Sebuah pengecualian pada konsep keberadaan Kise Ryouta.

Keberadaan Kise sepertinya melampaui semua konsep yang dikenalnya. Akashi membuka ponselnya, menginat nama si pirang itu, ia jadi ingat pesan dari Kise yang belum sempat dibukanya. Mibuchi dan Mayuzumi terus-terusan memaksanya untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua.

 **From : Kise Ryouta**

 **Sub : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 123**

 **HIDOI! Tapi penulisnya sangat bagus dalam menyampaikan perasaan! Akashicchi tidak bisa melihat hanya dari plot jugaa dong =3= Lagipula itu buku pertama penulisnya, Akashicchi. Dia pasti akan berkembang duh.**

 **Oh iya akashicchi, congrats for winning ssu! Well, jangan sahuti aku dengan 'tentu saja aku selalu menang', kay?**

 **Aku tahu kau juga tidak akan kalah. Dan, aku akan berlatih double dan triple untuk memastikan kalau Aominecchi akan kalah di pertandingan selanjutnya!**

 **Jadi aku bisa melawan Akashicchi juga secara official \\\o/ tapi urgh Kurokocchi itu kejam asakhdlakjdaljhdlaskjlkja orz**

 **But I'll pull my all to knock him down heh xD WAIT FOR ME!**

Ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dengan pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Akashi temukan dalam kata-kata karena selain abstrak secara harfiah, Kise adalah keberadaan yang merupakan anti-tesis dari dirinya. Kebartolakbelakangan akan keberadaan satu sama lain. Kise yang _carefree_ , bebas dari tanggung jawab, mengepakan sayap ke arah yang dia mau, apatis pada hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan dirinya, kemenangan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dicapainya dengan mudah, dan seperti perwujudan matahari yang bersinar di tengah dingin es. Sedangkan dia adalah segala perlawanan akan Kise. Akashi terikat dengan beban dan tanggung jawab sejak matanya terbuka menyapa dunia, tidak bisa bebas dari aturan yang sudah mengekangnya, tegas dalam bersikip, harus memikirkana segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, berkaitan atau tidak, kemenangan adalah keharusan, dan dia adalah perwujudan dewa kematian dan emperor neraka yang membawa kehancuran di tengah keindahan dunia. Akashi sama sekali tidak keberatan pada gelar 'Raja Neraka' atau 'Psikopat' yang disematkan oleh orang-orang padanya.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut naik membentuk senyum kecil, ada sesuatu dalam pesan singkat itu yang membuatnya merasa tergelitik untuk tersenyum. Bukan sebuah tantangan, kompetisi atau kemenangan yang biasanya membuat darahnya menderu. Hal-hal yang pada umumnya membuat sebuah senyum muncul diwajahnya. Jenis senyum tajam yang terlihat sangat mengintimidasi dan regal –arogan di mata kebanyakan orang. Senyum yang membubuhi bibirnya sederhana. Diikuti desiran lembut, seperti gemericik pelan air terjun buatan yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ada selimut hangat kasat mata yang membuat tubuhnya hangat ketika membaca pesan dari si pirang berisik itu.

Pesan singkat yang tidak pernah lepas dari emoji, jenis-jenis ekspresi beragam yang dipadu jadi satu. Pesan singkat dari Kise selalu membawa warna yang beragam, menciptakan atmosfir khas ala pemuda itu. Mengirimkan sebuah sensai tak terjamah bersama pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Akashi menyembunyikan dua manik dwi warnanya di balik kelopak mata. Kise Ryouta telah mencapai level dimana ia membuat Akashi terjebak dalam sensasi yang terdefinisi.

Ia bisa membayangkan mata sewarna madu yang bersinar emas di bawah sinar matahari milik Kise, senyuman manis dan licik yang terbentuk dari bibir ranum si pirang, nyala mata yang sangat ambisius ketika bola ada di tangannya. Sebuah kesempurnaan dalam keindahan. Pemuda itu seakan mengisi kenihilan yang terpendalam di satu bagian yang juga tak terjamah dalam dirinya.

Kise –mungkin –seperti oase di tengah kering dan kesunyian, matahari yng menerangi malam.

 **To : Kise Ryouta**

 **Sub : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 123**

 **Akan kutunjukan padamu novel yang benar-benar bagus saat aku ke Tokyo lagi. Berlatihlah lebih keras, aku menantikan hasil latihanmu dipertandingan berikutnya.**

* * *

II. Care

Pertandingan berikutnya dalam agenda adalah Winter cup. Pertandingan demi pertandingan bergulir cepat ke susunan delapan tim terbaik yang menempati masing-masing group untuk memperebutkan posisi empat besar dan memacu langkah ke final. Rakuzan dengan angkuh sudah memastikan posisinya sebagai satu dari empat tempat yang disediakan sebelum melangkah ke final. Menunggu giliran berikutnya, Akashi bersama anggota Rakuzan yang lain menunggu di bangku penonton untuk memperhatikan lawan mereka selanjutnya, Shuutoku. Alasan paling logis kenapa pemilik surai merah itu duduk dengan mata awas di bangku penonton.

Pada kenyataanya, ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatian Akashi. Helai rambut pirang milik si pemuda yang disoraki semangat oleh para pendukungnya. Pasangan tim untuk pertandingan berikutnya adalah Fukuda melawan Kaijou, hal yang sesungguhnya menarik perhatian Akashi. Kalau lebih diperesempit, ketertarikan Akashi terletak khususnya pada fakta bahwa Kise Ryouta akan melawan Haizaki Shougo, _lagi_.

Akashi menatap datar dari bangku penonton pada sosok Haizaki yang berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan. Sorot jengah tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh pemuda itu ketika Haizaki mendengus meremehkan ke arah Kise seakan permainan itu akan jadi kemenangan untuknya secara mutlak.

Dua iris si kaisar mengkilap berbahaya ke arah si preman yang ia tahu akan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk mengalahkan Kise. Cara licik dan pengecut, Akashi bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu pada si pirang di sebrang lain lapangan. Akashi lalu melihat ke sisi lain lapangan. Kise Ryouta, si pirang itu tampak serius, dia sedang berdiskusi dengan anggota tim yang lain. Kilat membunuh di matanya leleh ketika wujud si pirang terefleks di korneanya. Akashi menyaksikan dua mata keemasan di sana memicing tajam, ambisius, penuh rahasia, licik, dan penuh kehidupan. Kerling mata Kise menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatAkashi menyeringai kecil.

"Ada apa Sei-chan?" Mibuchi berkedip kaget melihat seringai yang muncul di wajah ketua muda mereka secara tiba-tiba, ketika si merah itu berhenti dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi, Akashi hanya menggeleng kecil dan memerintahkan Mibuchi untuk kembali terlebih dahulu karena dia sama sekali tidak mau diganggung menyaksikan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat itu.

Dua tangannya menyergap besi di dinding pembatas, manit heterokromia nya membesar untuk sepersekian detik. Kesungguhan ada dalam wajahnya. "Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang dari Ryouta, Haizaki." Suaranya tenang, terlalu rendah untuk bisa jadi konsumsi orang lain untuk di dengar. Namun, kepercayaannya pada si pirang itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diragukan. Kise masih akan terus dan terus berkembang, tanpa batasan.

' _Aku akan menguasi emperor eyes milik Akashicchi juga!'_

Tentu saja, Kise selalu mendobrak batasan-batasan yang menghadang jalannya. Betapapun ia menderita, si pirang itu akan selalu melampai batasannya. Akashi kembali berjalan menyusul timnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak untuk menyiapkan performa mereka selanjutnya. Dia tahu Haizaki akan berbuat curang di pertandingan nanti. Pemuda berwajah preman itu akan mencari cara untuk melukai Kise di pertandingan nanti. Dan saat itu terjadi, orang brengsek itu juga akan mencicipi panas dari guntingnya dan sayatan merah yang siap dibubuhkan.

Namun, di atas semua itu, Kise akan menang dan Akashi cukup tersenyum mengingat itu.

Seperti prediksinya, Kaijou menjadi salah satu nama mengikuti Shuutoku untuk mengejar posisi di pertandingan final. Fukuda kalah telak di quarter terakhir setelah Kise mengungkap rahasia kecilnya. Sesuai prediksinya pula, Haizaki berbuat curang dan melukai kaki si pirang itu dengan cara rendahan. Akashi sudah berjalan ke luar arena pertandingan dengan sebuah gunting bergelayut di antara jari manis dan telunjuknya. Tujuannya adalah menemukan Haizaki dan memberikan si brengsek itu pelajaran. Sambil mencari sosok yang jadi incarannya, Akashi menyempatkan waktu untuk menelpon si pirang.

"Apa yang kukatakan soal kakimu?" suara berat namun tenang miliknya langsung menyapa bahkan sebelum Kise bisa memberikan sebuah 'halo'.

Ada suara desahan kesal di ujung telpon. _"Iyaaaaaaa, maaaaffff,"_ Kise menjawab. Kekesalan mewarnai suara nyaring si pirang. Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengambek karena dia ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. Pun begitu, Akashi bisa meraba kemarahan yang tercecap dalam suara itu. Rasa marah pada diri sendiri. Bisa ia bayangkan sosok Kise yang cemberut, dipelototi kakak tingkatnya di ruang ganti –sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi di ujung sambungan.

"Jawab aku dengan benar, Ryouta." Akashi sama sekali tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu. Dia berhenti sebentar, memperhatikan sosok Haizaki yang sudah masuk dalam radius pengelihatannya. Seperti biasa, menggoda perempuan cantik dan melakukan hal tak senonoh. Benar-benar sampah.

Jeda beberapa saat, suara Kise kembali menyapa telinganya. _"Iya Akashicchi. Aku baik-baik saja, kupastikan pertandingan dengan Seirin akan seru."_ Nada antusias mewarnai tone kalimatnya kali ini. Akashi menahan senyum kecil yang mengetuk sudut-sudut bibirnya. Di dalam kepalanya, wajah serius Kise terpatri, terutama sorot mata emas yang selalu memantik api ambisi. Kesungguhan, keinginan untuk segera kembali kelapangan dan mengalahkan Seirin. Akashi bisa memastikan bagaimana si pirang itu akan memebrikan semua sisa tenaga yang dimiliknya hanya untuk menang.

Cukup puas mendapat jawaban si pirang di ujung sana, Akashi melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan ketika Haizaki mulai berulah pada gadis malang yang sedang sendirian itu. Guntingnya terlempar akurat menggores permukaan pipi mahluk berpostur preman yang ada kurang lebih dua meter di depannya. Gadis yang ikut tertolong atas aksi Akashi langsung berlari kabur.

Haizaki melotot padanya, antara ngeri dan marah. Bagian dalam pipinya digigit, Akashi bisa melihat semua itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketika mulut anggota tim Fukuda terbuka, _ankle-break_ sudah terlanjur membutanya berlutu tanpa bisa berkata. Ujung tajam pisau lipat dalam genggaman Akashi menempel pada leher, tepat di arteri.

Fokusnya pada si Haizaki membuat ketua Rakuzan itu harus mengabaikan sosok Kise yang masih tersambung dengannya di ujung telpon. Keheningan membuat si pirang mendengus pelan, dan menciptakan suara decih pelan.

Ketika orang mengatakan mata bisa membunuh, tatapan Akashi yang terkunci ke arah Haizaki membuat pemuda itu seperti dikutuk oleh Medusa. Mata _cutter_ masih tertempel di leher, Akashi mengangkat sedikit dagu Haizaki hanya untuk memupuk rasa takut pada mata itu.

"Jangan mendecih padaku," Tetapi, suara yang keluar dari bibirnya tetap kalem ketika tersampai pada si pirang di ujung lain.

Kise yang akhirnya mendapat tanggapan dengan iseng mendecih lagi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang akan mengulang apa yang dilarang. Akashi mendengus kecil, terhibur oleh si pirang. Kise tertawa pelan ketika dia balas mendapat respon dari mantan ketanya di Teiko. _"Tidak boleh mendecih seperti itu?"_ tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Senyum kecil akhirnya terbentuk di wajah Akashi. Dia menarik nafas pelan, kembali menatap mangsa di depan matanya dengan seringai mematikan. "Aku akan lebih senang untuk menemuimu di final. Sampai jumpa," sambungan dimatikan. Ponsel silver itu kembali terselip aman dalam saku celananya.

Dua mata Akashi memandang rendah sosok Haizaki yang mendadak bisu. Rasa takut dan kengerian memayungi wajah itu.

"Ini peringatan pertamamu." Kata demi kata keluar penuh penekanan. Akashi menepuk pipi manusia di depannya pelan lalu menendang kepala pemuda itu keras. Sontak geraman sakit dan teriakan tercekat keluar dari bibir Haizaki.

Si emperor memandang sosok yang tersungkur di depannya dingin. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan lalu membersihkan jemarinya dari kotoran yang baru disentuhnya.

* * *

III. Game

Menikmati bagaimana Kise menari di atas lapangan adalah menikmati keindahan sebuah karya berseni tinggi. Apalagi, ketika yang jadi objek pandangnya adalah sepasang iris kecoklatan di sana. Dua bola mata yang berubah keemasan semakin adrenalin memacu jantungnya. Pertandingan Kaijou melawan Seirin benar-benar menyegarkan matanya yang jenuh. Terutama ketika si pirang menunjukan emperor eyes yang berhasil di- _copy-_ nya. Kise memang tidak pernah mengecewakan, harga dirinya untuk memberikan yang terbaik prihal sesuatu yang disukainya bukanlah omongan semata.

Walaupun Kaijou harus tersingkir dari babak final karena _Ace_ satu itu menggunakan terlalu banyak tenaga tanpa mengukur sejauhmana tubuhnya akan bertahan. Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke pagar pembatas. Menyipitkan mata ke arah si pirang yang mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan rasa bersalah dan was-was karena tidak mampu membantu anggota lainnya secara langsung di lapangan. Tetapi, kerling emas di mata Kise selalu menyala terang, ada amarah, komitmen, kegigihan yang belum hilang. Seperti warna keemasan burung _phoenix_ yang membawa kehidupan untuk jiwa yang kosong, mata Kise bersinar dengan cara yang _hampir_ seperti keajaiban. Akashi menunjukan sebuah seringai penuh makna ketika Kise melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertatap dalam hitungan detik sebelum si pemilik iris almond itu kembali menusukkan pandangannya pada Shutoku yang sudah siap bermain di lapangan melawan anggota Kaijou yang lain.

Dari posisinya yang satu level lebih tinggi dari lapangan, Akashi masih mempertahankan seringainya. Dua bola mata kuning coklat keemasan yang bukan miliknya, nyalak dengan amarah dan ambisi yang dibakar tanpa jeda. Ada siluet kebencian yang tergambar di balik sinar emas dari mata Kise. Kesadaran akan kelemahannya ditambah ambisinya untuk kembali bermain tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang benar-benar cedera karena bertanding melawan Seirin. Tanpa sadar Akashi menjilat bibir bawahnya, betapa sosok pirang di atas bangku panjang itu membuatnya terabsorbsi pada dua manik keemasannya. Kise fokus menatap lurus pada lapangan di depannya. Memantau pergerakan di lapangan, tanpa jeda. Benar-benar fokus, dia seakan memetakan, mempelajari dan memasukan semua hal yang ada di lapangan ke dalam kepalanya.

Akashi hanyut dalam mata itu, lagi, dan lagi. Kemanapun dua iris madu itu bergerak, Akashi mengikutinya dengan seksama, menikmati bagaimana ekspresi si pirang yang terus berubah sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sampai Mayuzumi datang menepuk pundaknya, menanyakan pertandingan mereka selanjutnya, dan mengakhiri kesenangan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh Akashi. Dia melihat seluruh anggota timnya lalu mengangguk kecil. Membawa mereka pergi untuk beberapa informasi yang harus diaberikannya mengenai Seirin, terutama Kuroko, yang harus mereka hadapi selanjutnya.

Sebelum beranjak pergi melewati pintu keluar, Akashi kembali memandang Kise. Dia tersenyum kali ini, si pirang itu mengadah dan melihatnya di saat bersamaan. Dua maniknya mengkilap tajam, dan dengusan kecil terefleksi dari gesture tubuhnya, wajah kesal yang sengaja ditunjukan. Kise merubah arah pandangannya kembali ke pertandingan. Dengan nafas teratur, si pirang itu mengamati seluruh permainan, bukan hanya berdoa dalam hati supaya Kaijou bisa bertahan melawan Shutoku, Kise sedang meramu latihan yang perlu dilakukan untuk melampai lemparan-tiga-point ala Midorima Shintarou dan bagaimana supaya ia bisa mengalahkan Seirin di lain kesempatan.

Kise selalu kompetitif, keras kepala, dan tidak mau kalah mengenai hal yang disukainya.

Akashi tidak bisa mengingkari gelitik samar yang mengelilingi hatinya. Pandang-memandang di pertandingan ini adalah permainan kecil yang selalu mereka mainkan. Mereka akan memperhatikan satu sama lain ketika tidak bermain dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sepasang mata yang memandang. Mata bicara lebih baik daripada mulut, pada dasarnya. Dan untuk Akashi, melihat mata Kise adalah sebuah hobi yang akan dilakukannya setiap ada kemungkinan.

Perminan yang sangat sederhana itu sesungguhnya lebih condong ke arah arogansi. Siapa yang tertangkap memandang dan apa yang bisa mereka banggakan. Akashi selalu menikmati bagaimana perasaan bangga dan menang selalu memanjakan egonya ketika memperhatiakan Kise. Ketika melihat si pirang muncul dengan seringai menang, kesombongan setelah dia menaklukan suatu masalah; Pemilik mata merah-kuning itu akan merasa bangga mengingat Kise pernah jadi asuhannya dan si pirang itu sering sekali berdiskusi lewat telpon dengannya. Atau, wajah kesal si pirang yang harus menerima kekalahan timnya di beberapa kesempatan, cahaya agak kemerahan yang terselip di antara warna keemasan milik Kise Ryouta.

Akashi berjalan munuruni tangga bersama anggotanya yang sedang menggoda satu sama lain, bercanda tentang beberapa hal untuk menikmati menit-menit sebelum pertandingan. Dia selalu ingat kerling emas yang mengisi dua _orbs_ dari mata Kise. Mata itu selalu merefleksikan sesuatu yang membuat Akashi terbuai dalam keanggunan warna yang bersinar di tiap kesempatan. Dia ingat bagaimana mata Kise selalu terang dan takjub ketika melihat ke arahnya. Sejak pertama mereka berkenalan secara proposional dan sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah dia berubah dan mantan anggotnya di Teiko melihatnya dengan sorot yang berubah, si pirang itu tetap saja memperlakukannya seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin lebih sedikit _cocky_ , licik dan lebih kompetitif. Tapi Kise Ryouta tetaplah Kise Ryouta yang pernah ditemuinya pertama kali.

Dua mata keemasan yang ambisius untuk mengejar kemenangan dan tantangan, sosok yang tawa-nya membuat dunia sekitarnya lebih berwarna, lalu rambut pirang yang lembut, dan bersinar dibawah mathari.

Indah, masih sangat indah.

* * *

IV. Attention

Dentuman bola oranye yang bersusulan dengan peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan membuat Akashi tertegun. Matanya melebar mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaan, kekalahan baru saja di-mahkota-kan pada Rakuzan. Suara nafasnya menderu, cekat yang memukul dadanya nyeri ketika kekalahan menyapanya. Akashi berdiri kaku di tengah lapangan lalu memutar pandangannya ke arah Kuroko, Kagami, lalu semua orang yang ada di atas lapangan. Denyut nyeri menghantui kepalanya seketika.

Dia kalah, untuk pertama kalinya.

Akashi menatap dua tangannya, kenyataan yang baru diumumkan oleh wasit di sebrang lapangan terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Ada perasaan marah yang tidak bisa diungkap, lidahnya seakan melekat ke langit-langit mulutnya dan Akashi diam membisu. Kepalanya berdenyut makin keras. Dia tidak mungkin kalah –tapi dia kalah, tapi seruan penuh eforia yang meneriaki nama Seirin seakan mencemoohi motto hidupnya, ' _Zettai wa boku da'_.

 _Pada akhirnya kita mengecap kekalahan,_ suara di belakang kepalanya membuat Akashi menggeram kecil. Harga diri yang hancur dalam sekejap, kekuasan yang diambil darinya, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia terima. Namun, sosok dibalik sisi gelap itu kini bangun, menoreh senyum kecil, menunjukan keterimaanya pada takdir yang menimpa mereka, mengalah.

Akashi melihat ke arah sekitarnya, lagi. Anggota tim Rakuzan yang lain lemas, menggerutuk tidak terima. Sorak-sorai untuk Seirin terdengar membahan mengisi stadion tempat pemengan baru di sahkan. Gelar tanpa cacat Rakuzan baru saja dicoret oleh Seirin.

Nafasnya memburu, rasa panas yang bermain di perutnya dan detak cepat jantungnya membuat Akashi kehilangan kendali. Dia berusah menulikan suara berisik di sekitarnya.

 _Istirahatlah, kau tidak bisa menerima ini._ Seakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, Akashi mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya, nafasnya yang memburu perlahan kembali stabil. Ia masih bisa melihat Kuroko yang berjalan menghampirnya dan dia membeku, menutup matanya sejenak.

Dua mata yang terkenal akan warna heterokromianya seakan diwarna kembali menjadi sepasang merah ruby yang bersinar tenang. Akashi yang berdiri di lapangan itu menghela nafas tenang. Rangkaian ingatan bergulir deras mengisi kesadarannya, semua ingatannya dalam satu tahun terakhir, sebagai dirinya yang lain.

Begitu Kuroko berdiri persis di depannya. Akashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menawarkan sebuah salam pertemenan, ada senyum kecil yang membubuhi wajahnya. _Poker Face_ yang sudah lama tak dipakainya, deru amarah masih bermain petak umpet di sisi gelap kepalanya. Kuroko terlihat sumeringah, senyum keci juga terpatri di wajah si pemilik mata biru, senyum yang menunjukan kelegaan. Ada denyut nyeri yang tertekan di satu sisi dalam dirinya. Mereka berdua bersalaman, Akashi menyampaikan kata selamat dan Kuroko menyampai kata yang sama.

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-kun." Akashi mengangguk sekali, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kuroko. Sikap yang sangat tenang dan menerima.

Keadaan yang sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Amarah itu belum merada, dan amukan itu masih mengaung liar dalam dirinya, sangat-sangat tidak terkontrol. Bahkan Akashi memutuskan untuk diam karena apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya adalah konflik yang sangat membuat kehancuran.

Sorak-sorai berlalu perlahan berlalu, Kuroko kembali ke timnya, begitupula Akashi yang kembali menatap anggota timnya yang juga masih tidak terima atas kekalahan yang meraka dapat. Dia melangkah ke dapan, dan sebagai ketua, ia bersikap tenang. Tangannya menepuk punda Mibuchi yang terlihat paling terpukul.

"Kemenangan kali ini bukan milik kita. Hanya untuk kali ini." Ia menatap anggotanya yang lain, "jangan tundukkan kepala kalian." Ambisi di matanya seakan bisa menular. Anggota Rakuzan yang lain mengangguk dan akhirnya bergerak keluar lapangan dengan ketegaran dan kepastian yang kembali hidup di mata mereka.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Dia bisa mellihat anggota lamanya dari Teiko. Mereka berdiri di tempat masing-masing dan menatap ke arahnya dengan berbagai cara berbeada, menunjukan keseragaman yang juga ditunjukan oleh Kuroko. Rasa lega. Ada keterkejutan di beberapa wajah mereka, beberapa senyum kecil atau decihan seperti dari Aomine. Momoi melambai ke arahnya, menampilkan senyum bahagia. Murasakibara mengunyah cemilannya seperti biasa dan Midorima hanya menaikan kacamta.

Akashi kembali pada timnya, dia tidak melihat Kise. Dia tidak melihat pemilik manik madu itu dimanapun. Ia penasaran bagaimana si pirang itu akan bereaksi, Akashi ingin sekali melihat bagaimana dua manik itu akan beraksi. Pemuda itu mendesah miris menyadari bagaiman ia malah berfikir tentang reaksi Kise Ryouta dibandingkan memperbaiki hawa negatif dari anggota timnya atau menenangkan sosok dirinya yang satu lagi yang masih marah –dan sekarang, ikut kecewa. Akashi menghela nafas pelan, dua bagian dirinya sama-sama menginginkan si pirang dan mata keemasan yang selalu memerangkapnya itu. Perasaan aneh tak bernama menerjangnya sekali lagi ketika wujud Kise masih juga tidak tertangkap matanya. Dimana si pirang itu? Pertanyaan itu terulang saat ia menemui sang pelatih dan mencoba mengembalikan konsistensi dari tim Rakuzan. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya. Tidak ada warna pirang, atau coklat keemasan, hanya sepi dan kosong.

Setelah upacara penerimaan piala untuk tiga juara, Akashi tidak langsung kembali dengan timnya ke hotel mereka. Pemilik mata ruby itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di stadion yang masih cukup ramai setelah sore menjelang. Atas kebijakan sang pelatih ia diizinkan, Akashi berjalan di balkon luar stadion masih dengan sergam timnya. Seragam basket Rakuzan nomor 4, celana pendek, dan sepatu olahraga. Dia menyamankan diri menikmati angina sepoi-sepoi yang bergesekan dengan rambuh merahnya. Langit sudah mulai berubah jingga di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Badai di dalam kepalanya belum tenang, racauan yang tidak terungkap dari sosoknya yang satu lagi membuat nyeri di kapalanya makin bertambah. Kekalahan memang menyesakkan.

Walaupun yang kalah bukanlah dirinya yang saat ini sedang sadar, mereka tetaplah satu, mereka adalah Akashi Seijuuro; Akashi Seijuuro benci kekalahan. Pandangannya soal kemenengan memang tidak lebih ekstrim dari dirinya yang satu lagi. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk, Akashi tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa diungkapkannya saat itu. Dia menutup matanya erat. Warna merah kental yang kembali mewarnai dua maniknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Akashi benar-benar dalam shock yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Dan dia memilih untuk memendam itu dalam-dalam.

 _ **Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.**_ Suara berisi kegelapan itu menggema di dalam kepala. Akashi tersenyum kecil. _Itu sudah terjadi, tidak ada gunanya terus membicarakan itu,_ balasnya di dalam kepala. Gereman kecil terdengar, tidak terima, dan tidak bisa reda. Akashi bisa merasakan malam akan segera datang ketika temperature di sekitarnya menurun. Ia melirik ponselnya, mengecek pesan masuk lalu kontak. Jemarinya bermain di atas nama 'Kise Ryouta'.

Sepi itu akhirnya datang di tengah badai, sisi gelap dirinya terdiam. Mereka berdua terdiam. Kise sama sekali tidak muncul atau memberi reaksi. Dan kekacauan yang sedang bermain di dalam kepalanya sama sekali tidak memungkinkan Akashi untuk menerka.

"Akashicchi…." Panggilan khas dalam gumaman halus itu memecah hening yang baru saja didapatnya. Akashi mengerjap, dia memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menatap ke asal suara yang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Si pirang itu menggenggam jaket Rakuzan di tangan kirinya dan sebotol minuman dingin di tangan yang lain.

Ada desiran lembut yang membuat Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Dia melihat iris madu kise. Ada degup jantung yang bergerak lebih cepat ketika ia akhirnya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Melihat reaksi dari sepasang mata yang punya cara untuk mengkilap keemasan itu.

Akashi merasa kebas di satu sudut dalam dirinya. Pendaran di mata itu hilang, warana emas yang bersemayam di sana menghilang. Akashi tercekat ketika mata itu hanya merefleksikan kekhawatiran, bukan bentuk kelegaan seperti yang lain ketika melihatnya kembali. Ada kekhawatiran di mata itu. Samar, dikelambui kebingungan.

Kise mendekat, pemuda pirang itu sudah berganti dengan jaket Kaijou nya, lengkap dengan celana panjang yang menutupi perban di kakinya. Si pirang melangkah perlahan, agak terseret ketika ia mencoba memperkecil jaraknya dengan Akashi.

Reflek, Akashi maju duluan untuk membantu Kise berjalan. Tapi model itu menyengir tanpa menghilangkan rasa khawatir di dua maniknya. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu tediam melihat cengiran itu. Sosoknya yang lain juga membisu, kehadiran Kise seekan membawa kemarahan yang dirasanya lari.

"Tuh kan kubilang, Kurokocchi itu menyeramkan." Tanpa diaba-aba, Kise memakaikan jaket itu ke pundaknya. Dibiarkan menggantung di pundak, gaya khas si kepala merah. Si pirang itu lalu memeluknya, benar-benar tanpa peringatan. Kise langsung merengkuhnya dan menepuk pundak Akashi seeakan ia mengerti kemarahan dan kesengsaraan yang harus Akashi rasakan dan ia sembunyikan karena kegagalan yang baru pertama kali dirasanya.

Akashi membeku di tempatnya. Kehangatan dari pakaiannya yang dipakai Kise terasa jelas ke kulitnya. Dan fakta bahwa tidak ada yang pernah memeluknya hampir beberapa bulan terkahir membuat Akashi merasa canggung. Sepercik rasa kesal memantik hatinya, dia tidak mau Kise merasa simpati padanya, tapi ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasak manik madu milik si pirang. Akashi tahu itu bukan sekedar simpati.

 _ **Pegang Ryouta erat-erat.**_ Suara itu lirih mengisi kepalanya seperti memohon, ada di balik bayangan. Akashi bisa merasakan kebutuhan yang mereka bagi. Jadi, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan si pirang, menggenggam pakaian si pirang erat dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat ia menyandar pada si pirang. Tubuh mereka bertaut tanpa jarak, Akashi bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang kembali tenang, emosi yang kembali terkendali dan amarah yang menghilang perlahan.

Tinggi mereka yang terpaut hampir sepuluh senti membuat helai rambut Akashi bergesek pelan ke pipi si pirang. Akashi menghirup bau citrus dari tubuh si pirang itu, menyegarkan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat cukup tinggi, bermain di antar surai kuning cerah halus milik Kise.

Kise adalah perwujudan dari kata abstrak yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak ada reaksi yang berlebihan dari si pirang mendapati bagaimaa Akashi mencengkram erat pakaiannya dan betapa ketua Rakuzan itu memeluknya erat. Kise mengusap punggung Akashi dengan cara yang sangat membuai.

"Akashicchi selalu luar biasa, kok. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Yang tadi hanya kekalahan kecil. Kekalahan pertama memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku yakin itu hanya halangan kecil untuk membuat Akashicchi lebih luar biasa dari sekarang." Suara Kise lembut mencapai telinganya, bisikan lamat-lamat yang membuar deru halus dan seakan meniadakan amarah yang ia rasakan, yang dirasakan oleh sisi lain dirinya.

Akashi tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk sesorang seerat ia memeluk Kise saat itu. Atau apakah, ia pernah merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Terimakasih, Kise." Bibirnya bergerak pelan, berbisik langsung ke telinga si pirang yang Akashi rasa, balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kise Ryouta adalah seseorang yang menerima dua sisinya tanpa merasa bahagia atau ketakutan. Sosok indah dengan dua mata emas yang membuat Akashi selalu bertanya soal dunia. Dua mata emas yang memukau dengan keregalan warna yang selalu mempesonanya.

* * *

V. Flirt

Dua hari setelah kemenangan Seirin, Akashi menghubungi teman-temannya semasa di Teiko. Kepala warna-warni yang terlihat seperti parade pelangi ketika mereka sedang berjalan. Mereke memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sebua café rekomendasi Momoi. Tempat itu luas, nuansa yang _cozy_ dan makanan yang enak. Begitu Murasakibara sampai, raksasa itu langsung memesan tiga menu sekaligus.

Selagi menunggu makanan yang dipesan dan menunggu beberapa orang yang belum datang. Akashi melirik ke arah Midorima yang sibuk menjelaskan tantang boneka beruang yang dibawanya sebagai _lucky item_ hari itu pada Aomine. Si kulit tan yang duduk di sebrang si rambut hijau terus-terusan meledek Midorima dengan keganjilan yang selalu dibawanya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, dia selalu menikmati adu mulut sederhana yang sering dilakukan oleh teman-temannya ini. Kise yang terus-terus merecoki Kuroko kemudian masuk ke dalam café, mereka duduk setelah Kise akahirnya cemberut –akting manja yang selalu dilatihnya – karena Kuroko hanya mengabaikannya. Mereka duduk di samping Midorima, Kise duduk persis di sampingnya karena _phantom man_ kebanggan Seirin sudah mengambil posisi di samping Midorima.

Setelah semua anggota akhirnya berkumpul, Akashi memimpin peretemuan itu dengan kewibawaan yang selalu melekat padanya. Menyelamati Kuroko sekali lagi dan mengakhiri perjanjian yang sudah merekai capai. Adu mulut pun kembali terjadi beberapa saat setelahnya, candaan yang familiar dan membuat Akahi sesekali terkekeh kecil.

Pemilik rambut merah itu juga menjelaskan tentang dua kepribadian yang dia miliki dan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia juga mengungkapkan permintaan maaf apabila dirinya yang satu lagi pernah bertingak berlebihan. Hal itu langsung disahuti dengusan kesal Aomine dan si tan itu langsung menyalurkan komplainnya, Midorima sesekali menyetujui tapi kebanyakan menentang Aomine. Si tan itu akhirnya malah terpojok oleh enam kepala lain. Mereka mengobrol setelahnya, hal-hal random mengenai pengalaman mereka selama setahun belakangan.

Kemudian, Kise muncul dengan idenya untuk nonton bioskop bersama saat itu juga karena mereka belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya waktu SMP.

"Jadi-"

"Tidak Kise." Saran itu langsung ditolak oleh sang ketua.

Kise mendesah tidak mau kalash, "Akashicchi, mumpung kau masih di Tokyo! Ayo kita nonton dengan yang lain. Murasakibaracchi dan Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi dan Momoicchi." Si pirang itu mengangguk penuh semangat.

Akashi lebih memperhatikan bagaiman dua manik itu mengkilap emas beriring setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Midorima mendengus kecil, "Kise, itu sama sekali tidak penting, lebih baik istirahat." Pemuda itu menjawab, pertandingan sengit yang harus di alaminya selama beberapa hari itu melelahkan dan _shooter_ andalan Shutoku itu butuh istirahat.

"YAHHH." Si pirang memasang wajah masam dia menyipitkan mata untuk terlihat menyeramkan.

Akashi mendeger tawa kecil dari belakang kepalanya. Ia meminum teh di depannya untuk menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang terbentuk.

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun juga sudah bilang tidak." Kuroko menepuk puncak kepala Kise seakan menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. "Kakimu juga belum sembuh, kan?" lanjutnya. Kise tersenyum salah tingkah.

Aomine menguap, "Tch, mending tidur," ujarnya, mengigit burger yang dipesannya lapar.

"Tapi menonton film sepertinya seru loh." Momoi tersnyum lebar ke arah Kise, setuju dengan si pirang yang langsung kelihatan sumeringah. Tapi kemudian senyumnya hilang karena selain Momoi, yang lain tidak setuju.

Murasakibara tidak terlalu peduli karena dia sudah terlalu asyik dengan makanan manis yang tersaji di atas meja.

Kise mendesah kalah karena sarannya ditolak. Murasakibara menawari si pirang seopotong kue coklat, _ace_ Kaijou itu akhirnya menyerah. Momoi menepuk pundakanya menyemangati. Mereka memakan variasi makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Percakapan santai mengenai pertandingan dan reuni jadi kegiatan mereka selama makan. Kise terlihat cuek, pun dia hanya cemberut dan menyeruput jusnya tenang, kembali ke mode berisiknya dan sesekali menambahi, tapi toh mata itu tidak bisa membohongi mood pemiliknya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Salah satu alasannya menolak ajakan Kise adalah karena alasan yang sudah disebut Kuroko. Kaki si pirang itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya dan kalau mereka sudah pergi ke luar bersama itu akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Setelah malam makin menggelap. Akhirnya komplotan pelangi itu berpisah. Kuroko bersama Momoi serta Aomine adalah yang paling pertama pergi. Diikuti Murasakibara dan Midorima setelah mereka berkali-kali ditelpon oleh Himuro dan Takao.

Dua pemuda yang tersisa di sana masih duduk diam menikmati makanannya. Kise sepertinya masih kesal, mungkin ke lebih merasa dicueki, tapi selain itu, ada sesuatu di mata itu yang selalu menangkap perhatian Akashi.

 _Ah_. Si rambut merah mengambil novel dari dalam tasnya. Berharap itu bisa mengobati cemberut di bibir si pirang. Walaupun cemberut itu kelihatan manis –Akashi berdehem kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih tidak paham atas rasa ketertarikannya pada si pirang itu.

"Kise, ini." Novel bercover elegan dari dalam tas berpindah disodorkan ke arah si pirang. Novel yang pernah dijanjikan oleh dirinya yang satu lagi pada Kise. Dirinya yang lain memeng, tapi karena mereka berbagi ingatan, Akashi tidak akan melewatkan janjinya pada si pirang.

Kise mengerjap kecil lalu melihat buka yang di sodorkan Akashi. "Oh!" Si pirang itu mengerjap senang, matanya membesar untuk sebuah keterkejutan yang membuat matanya bersinar terang. "Woah! _Thanks_ Akashicchi!" Dua tangan si pirang terjulur ke depan dan menerima novel yang diberikan padanya.

Akashi mengangguk. Novel yang diberikannya pada si pirang adalah sebuah novel klasik berbahasa Inggris. Karena ia tahu Kise agak jelek di bahasa jepang dan karena itulah si pirang cenderung memilih novel ringan dan kisah romansa sederhana. Akashi sangat menikmati bagaimana mata Kise membulat kesanangan. Cerah polos anak kecil dan rasa keteratrikan yang membuat mata emas itu berkilat.

' _Pride and Prejudice_ ' adalah judul yang tertera di cover. Sebuah novel kenamaan di dunia kesusastraan Inggris. Kisah romansa tentang dua insan yang terpaut kasta, kisah cinta yang terhadang ego dan prasangka. Kise sangat menyukai novel berjenis seperti itu dan meskipun Akashi tidak terlalu menyukai novel _romance_ , ia menikmati waktunya membaca novel itu. Konten novelnya sangat berbobot, pun _scene romance_ di dalam novel itu tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Ada satu kalimat yang ia sukai dari novel itu. Dia melirik si pirang Kise yang masih sibuk mengagumi novel di tangannya. Ada desir yang menyelimuti Akashi dari gejolak dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali si pirang ada di dekatnya. Dua manik rubinya tidak pernah lelah menatap Kise Ryouta yang selalu jadi lebih indah dan menganggumkan tiap harinya.

"You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." (Izinkan aku mengatakan padamu, betapa aku dengan sungguh mengagumi dan mencintaimu)

Dan tanpa sadar Akashi mengungkapkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah ungkapan manis yang cukup berkenan dari novel yang baru diberikannya pada Kise. Akashi tertegun ketika sadar bahwa untuk sepersekian detik, itu adalah dirinya yang lain berbicara.

 _Kenapa kau selalu sembarangan._ Ia menegur pelan di dalam kepala. Yang ditegur di sana hanya angkat bahu. _**Itu karena kau tidak bisa menentukan.**_

Kise berkedip bingung, semburat merah pucat mewarnai pipi, hanya samar tapi cukup untuk dilihat Akashi. Cengiran salah tingkah menggapai bibir Kise. Akashi memasang _poker face_ andalannya untuk tidak mempertegang keadaan.

"Sesuai selaramu, genre romance. Itu salah satau kutipan dari novel," ujarnya, menolak menyahuti sosok dirinya yang beberapa jam lalu dinamai 'Bokushi' oleh Midorima. Ucapan itu mencairkan suasana, berhasil menutupi bentuk kekaguman sesungguhnya dipaksa lewat dari bibir oleh Bokushi. Kise tertawa kecil lalu memasukan novel itu ke dalam atas.

"Karena ini rekomendari Akashicchi, aku yakin isinya bagus." Si pirang berujar ringan. Senyum di bibir itu senada dengan kilau yang terefleksi di mata Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk. "Mau kembali bersama? Setidaknya sampai di depan cafe." Kise mengangguk setuju, masih dengan senyum khasnya.

Ketika mereka berdiri berdampingan, ada hangat yang menyenangakan bermain di dada Akashi. Sesuatu yang masih tidak bisa disentuhnya untuk paham. Sesap hangat yang membuat dunia terlihat lebih berwarna di sekitarnya.

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Vorpal Sword Arc**

 **Stay Tune! Thank you for visiting :3**


	3. Vorpal Sword

**G-A-Z-E**

 **Gaze(n). a steady intent look.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: ada beberapa scene yang diambil dari manga/anime, but again, it's purely imagination, and I'm just thirsty for AkaKise interaction, typo masih terselip dibeberapa bagian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read, spare me a review if you like this fic xD And thank you for the previous reviews babies :* stay with me for AkaKise o/**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Vorpal Sword Arc**_

* * *

I. Assumption

Detum di balik tulang rusuknya keras bersusulan. Menggelegar memekakan telinga bersama deru nafas tertahan ketika adrenalin tumpah ruah menjalari tubuhnya. Ketegangan dan kegembiraan menggelitik yang menyusup kalbu. Akashi mendapati darahnya meletup direbus oleh keinginan untuk menang, dan kompetisi untuk menaklukan. Hasrat yang membuncah ruah ketika di pinggir lapangan ia menyaksikan liuk lincah Kise mempertahankan bola. Mata yang menyipit awas memperhatikan seluruh lapangan, dan kelicikan yang terpatri di topaz ke-emasan.

Mempertahankan momentum tim, mengomando anggota lain dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan. Deru nafas yang keluar kasar dari kerja keras yang dilakukan dan cucuran keringat yang merembes di kulit dari gerak cekatan. Si pirang di tengah lapangan mendecitkan sepatunya tanpa henti, tekad dibakar jadi api semangat dalam tiap sorotnya. Poin bertambah di _scoreboard_ untuk tim mereka _._ Eurofia lekat menemani dua manik keemasan Kise, dan belasan pasang mata lain yang mendukung Vorpal Sword. Kestabilan _defense_ dan _offense_ yang cukup menakjubkan untuk seseorang yang pertama kali jadi _point-guard_.

Akashi menahan nafasnya. Quarter kedua selesai, peluit singkat jadi tanda pergantian awal quarter ketiga. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok indah Kise Ryouta. Bagaimana pemuda itu benar-benar bersinar dibawah terang lampu dan keringat yang bergelimang jatuh pelan-pelan di kulitnya, dia mengabadikannya baik-baik dalam isi kepala. Akashi masih memperhatikan tim secara kelurahan juga, tentu saja. Ia tetap awas. Tetapi, mengenyampingkan keindahan yang ditawarkan di depan mata adalah kejahatan tidak termaafkan. Jadi, menikmati deru yang berpacu di jantungnya, kapten bersurai merah itu terus mengawasi. Apalagi, saat Kise mulai menggapai titik lemahnya. Si pirang terengah tidak karuan dan permainnanya menurun. Terjepit oleh limit yang belum sanggup dilampaui tubuhnya.

Akashi melihat sosok menawan di sana lebih intens. Ia menyaksikan langsung marah yang kini muncul di mata Kise. Rasa bersalah dan tidak berdaya.

 _Tidak_ , geraman gelap dalam dirinya itu nyata. Tangannya terkepal untuk kemudian longer. Sigap ia berjalan ke arah si pirang. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kise merasakan itu. Pemuda itu sudah mati-matian mengeluarkan semua yang dia punya. Akashi merutuk dirinya yang belum menguasai _emperor eyes,_ lagi. Kemampuan itu adalah kunci kemenangan, dia perlu menang. Tim-nya harus menang. Pun ia tahu kalau dirinya yang lain bisa mengaktifkan kemampuan itu dengan jentikan jari, kesadarannya tidak rela untuk ditukar. Tapi dia harus menang, mereka harus menang, karena itu juga yang diinginkan _Ryouta_. Kemenangan. Dan itu yang mereka perlukan.

Ambisi nyalak di mata Kise yang mengkilap emas. Itu yang Akashi perlukan.

Kise bertumpu pada lututnya di tengah lapangan. Tenaganya terkuras habis-habisan dan mereka masih belum menang. Masih ada satu dan setengah quarter lagi. Pemuda itu merutuk pada posisinya sekarang. Matanya panas, emosinya kacau-balau. Didominasi oleh rasa tidak berguna dan benci pada dirinya yang lemah. Merasa tidak berguna karena pertandingan belum selesai dan dia kehabisan tenaga. Dua matanya terkatup rapat menahan aliran air yang memang tidak seharusnya merembes jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

"Aku lemah sekali," gumamnya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Namun, Akashi sudah di sana, mendengarnya, dan memapah tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan dua iris beda warna dan pandangan dingin yang lama tidak Kise jumpai. Kemudian, sebuah senyum ramah yang terkulum kecil, tersembunyi dengan kilat bangga di mata itu.

"Kau tidak lemah. Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik." Suara tenang yang khas dan menjanjikan, penuh wibawa seperti yang selalu Kise ingat.

"Akashicchi-"

"Serahkan sisanya padaku, Ryouta." Akashi membawanya ke pinggir lapangan, menepuk punggungnya. _Aku bangga padamu_ , hal itu tidak terucap. Gesturenya menunjukan lebih dari cukup untuk memberi tahu Kise sejauh apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Akashi mengapresiasinya.

Mereka belum kalah, mereka akan menang. Kise tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Menggumamkan terimakasih pada Akashi yang sudah kembali bermain ke lapangan. Kise melihat dua tangannya yang panas dan menatap lurus pada pertandingan dengen mata tajam, ambisinya tidak pernah padam.

Akashi merlirik ke arah si pirang itu dengan seringai kecil. Ambisi yang nyalak juga tergambar di matanya.

" _Kami tidak akan kalah."_

 _._

 _._

Kemenangan yang kini dalam genggaman mereka benar-benar memabukan. Tim Vorpal Sword menang. Kejayan Generasi Keajaiban kembali tercipta bersama dengan Ace Seirin yang berbagi tos dengan mereka. Momoi bersorak riang bersama Kise yang menampilkan senyum lebar ketika dia dengan santainya menggelajuti pundak Kuroko yang kali ini tidak di tepis walau di protes.

Akashi tersenyum puas dan menatap remeh ala kasta atas pada anggota Jabberwocky.

Kemudian, Akashi melihat ke arah si pirang. Senyum lebar melengkung tinggi, mungkin bukan ke arahnya. Tapi Akashi menyukai senyum itu. Dia selalu menyukai senyum itu, dan keindahan Kise. Akashi menarik nafas pelan, dan membingkai baik-baik tiap keindahan yang dilihatnya ke dalam memori.

Sepertinya, ada sesuatu dalam diri Kise Ryouta yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dan dia mulai berpikir, dia dan dirinya yang lain mulai bermain spekulasi menanggapi desir aneh yang bersumber pada si pirang.

Apa dia menyukai si pirang itu lebih dari teman?

Sosok di bagian gelap kepalanya mendengus. Mereka setuju kalau cinta adalah konsep dangkal yang tidak akan mereka dalami. Walau begitu, ketertarikannya pada pemuda pirang itu adalah sesuatu yang konstan dan tidak bisa dicegah.

–dan, Kise Ryouta hanya makin indah tiap harinya.

* * *

II. Talk

Ketika mereka bertemu sekitar tujuh minggu kemudian, Kise mengembalikan novel yang dipinjamnya dulu saat _Winter Cup._

Setelah menyesap rasa pahit teh hijau kental dari cangkir yang dipesannya, Kise menyeretnya untuk ikut andil melakukan agenda yang diutarakannya sejak lama. Menonton film. Akashi hanya menaikan sebelah alis mendengar itu. Tapi mereka akhirnya pergi ke bioskop, berdua. Menonton film perang yang baru-baru itu memenangkan penghargaan Oscar.

Tentu saja setelah Kise menggunakan cara lick yang tentu saja Akashi tahu, tapi si merah itu membiarkan saja. Bergelut argumen (atau, mendengar rengekan si pirang) dengan Kise pada dasarnya menyenangkan, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Mereka berdiskusi sebentar soal novel yang baru dikembalikan padanya sembari menunggu film yang akan mereka tonton. Kise dengan lepas menumpahkan curahan hatinya, sisi sensinya terhadap si karakter utama pria bangkit. Dia mulai dengan celotehannya tentang bagaimana seharusnya pria memperlakukan perempuan. Walau beberapa hal terdengar seperti omong kosong, Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil di sudut bibir.

Dia menikmati setiap suara yang keluar dari bibir ranum si pirang. Permukaan agak basah, dan lembab, terlebih setelah makan permen yang dibelinya sebelum mereka sampai ke gedung bioskop. Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika sadar bahwa sebagian dirinya memperhatikan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diperhatikan. Warna peach menggoda yang jadi warna bibir Kise cukup menyita perhatiannya –mungkin, sangat. Sudah hitungan malam ia habiskann mendapati pemuda pirang itu masuk dalam mimpinya, bertemu tatap muka dengan si pirang seperti saat itu, _sulit_. Dirinya yang lain gelap dan berbahaya, Akashi benar-benar susah menarik perhatiannya dari kulit putih si model, bibir yang terlihat halus dan empuk dan rambut Kise yang berbau citrus menyegarkan berpadu parfume lemon yang dipakainya.

Setelah kemenangan mereka dipertandingan melawan Jabberwocky. Akashi dan Kise pada dasarnya kembali berhubungan via telpon sesekali dalam seminggu dan lebih sering bertukar pesan pendek di media-sosial. Itupun karena kebiasaan si pirang yang suka spam di grup dan hobinya bertanya hal-hal aneh. Keingintahuan yang seperti anak kecil, tapi kehasuan seperti macan liar di lapangan. Ambiguitas itu terpantul nyata di iris emas kecoklatan si pirang. Hidup dan benar-benar terang.

Akashi tidak sadar kalau dia memandangi Kise untuk waktu cukup lama sampai tangan si pirang mendadah di depan wajah. Film berjudul _Hacksaw Ridge_ yang mereka tonton hari itu sudah setengah jalan.

"Akashicchi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ia berkedip sekali lalu menatap film. Akashi menyiungging senyum tipis. Secara kasual menutupi kelakuan tidak senonohnya untuk memandang si pirang dan berfantasi yang tidak-tidak. _Kau bukan pemuda kurang ajar seperti Aomine atau kakak tingkat Kise itu,_ batinnya menghakim.

Dua manik merahnya menjelajahi lekuk garis wajah si pirang dan mencoba menemukan alasan yang lebih masuk akal selain 'kenapa bibir mu seperti minta dicium?'.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau memotong rambutmu." Ujarnya.

Kise yang ditanya begitu bergumam pelan. Dahinya mengerut tipis lalu dia melihat ke arah teman nontonnya malam itu dengan cengiran lima jari yang jelas dibuat. "Soalnya agak menganggung waktu main basket." Pemuda itu menjeda dan cengiran lima jarinya berubah seperti milik anak lima tahun yang ketahuan salah, "dan Akashicchi juga potong pendek, keliahatan keren. Jadi kucoba dan ternyata cocok," jujurnya. Senyum ringan yang selalu ditebar setiap saat merekah sempurna. Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Oh, meniruku?" Tanya Akashi. Kise nyengir salah tingkah lalu melihat filmnya. Jelas menolak sorot jenaka yang mencoba menelanjangi isi kepala.

"Ya, kurang lebih? Tapi jangan terlalu merasa di atas angin Akashicchi, idolaku masih Kurokocchi!" ujar pemuda itu, mengerling ke arahnya. Akashi menyorot fokusnya kembali pada film yang mereka tonton. Dia menendang tulang kering si pirang kemudian.

"Tak perlu bohong padaku." Kapten Rakuzan itu berkata kalem, melirik Kise dari sudut mata dengan seringai kecil.

Kise cemberut, dan bersikerasa pada ucapannya. "Akashicchi juga menganggumi Kurokocchi kok!" si pirang itu menambah. Akashi tertawa kecil dan memperhatikan film di layar. Tesenyum kecil ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang dia kagumi, si pirang yang duduk di sampingnya adalah jawaban. Yang bersangkutan hanya tidak tahu, dan Akashi menyukai ketidaktahuan si pirang itu.

Setelah hampir dua jam terjebak di bioskop, Akashi akhirnya berlalu untuk kembali ke Kyoto. Kise menemaninya sampai stasiun. Mereka berjalan bersisian menikmati angin malam yang behembus semilir. Si pirang menyumpit takoyaki masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Kau sudah berhenti diet?" Akashi membuka percakapan. Dia bukan orang yang suka menggobrol, tapi perbincangan singkat untuk sekedar mengisi keadaan adalah keahliannya.

Pemuda yang ditanya bergumam. "Masih. Tapi kan aku hari ini sama Akashicchi, dan aku tidak mau diceramahi," jelasnya. Menawarkan sumpit pada si kepala merah untuk mengapit takoyaki yang ada dalam kotak karton. Akashi menggeleng kecil, terhibur pada ucapan si pirang lalu memasukan satu bola takoyaki ke mulutnya.

Mereka berdua mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke stasiun. Seperti Akashi yang berbakat membuat percakapan ringan, sebatas permukaan, Kise tahu cara membawa percakapan ke arah yang tidak membosankan. Sampai di depan stasiun mereka berhenti.

"Akashicchi pernah suka seseorang?"

Si pirang itu bertanya tiba-tiba. Akashi yang baru mendapatkan kartu tikenya bergumam pelan dan menatap ke arah pemuda itu penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?" Ada lilitan lembut yang menekan fungsi jantungnya saat itu.

"Aku memastikan kalau Akashi masih normal, dan punya perasaan."

Untuk itu, Akashi mendegus jengah, memutar mata tidak tertarik. Ditanggapi tawa ringan Kise dan cengiran khasnya.

Akashi melihat dua manik Kise lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia selalu menyukai suara tawa itu. Sekarang, bukan hanya dua manik emas si pirang yang jadi pusat perhatiannya. Keseluruhan entitas Kise Ryouta memerangkap perhatiannya.

"Sekali, kurasa." Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab. Si pirang di sisinya malah kelihatan serba salah dan gagap mendadak. "Lain kali saja kalau kita bertemu lagi." Ia menjauh, mengabaikan rengekan si pirang yang masih mengekorinya sampai gerbang antar.

Kise setelahnya selalu bertanya tiap kali mereka bertukar pesan.

* * *

III. Smile

Akashi tahu kalau Kise adalah seorang model. Mereka semua tahu – teman-temannya di Teiko dan Kagami, anggota tim Kaijou dan ratusan fans Kise. Tapi, itu adalah kali pertama Akashi membuka sendiri hasil _modeling_ si pirang yang memang banyak digandrungi perempuan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyaksikan foto-foto Kise yang ditata apik dengan berbagai tema.

Ia membaca beberapa majalah basket yang menampilkan si pirang itu sebagai cover. Tapi, yang benar-benar manampilkan kemampuan Kise sebagai model, Akashi belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Baru saat ini. Ia menjamah majalah remaja yang terlalu _picisan_ untuk seleranya, kecuali bagian fashion yang seluruhnya menampilkan Kise sebagai model utama.

Jadi, ketika dia sedang merenung di rumah utama keluarga Akashi di Tokyo, ia pergi ke taman belakang untuk sebentar melepas penat. Ia terjebak oleh permintaann ayahnya untuk menemui kolega bisnis mereka di sana. Well, Akashi tahu jelas tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon kepala keluarga di generesi selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya menurut. Kepalanya agak pusing, waktu tidur yang kurang dan tumpukan pekerjaan jadi andil paling besar. Ia mencoba menyegarkan diri ke taman. Saat itulah, ada sebuah majalah remaja dengan si pirang sebagai cover tergeletak di meja paviliun.

Rambut pirang cerah milik Kise masih cukup panjang. _Mungkin edisi lama_ , pikirnya. Helai keemasan itu memanjang sampai ke mata dan senyum tipis yang memukau terpampang penuh percaya diri. Sangat berbeda dengans senyum yang Akashi kenal, tapi sangat menggoda, penuh rahasia. Senyum disertai sorot misterius yang menuntun pengamatnya untuk menganggumi lebih dalam. Bentuk wajah lonjong, dua manik madu yang hidup, dan bulu mata lentik dalam satu paket. Akashi membuka halaman berikutnya. Wajah si pirang menyambutnya, senyum yang lebih lebar, di bawah payung pantai. Senyum milik Kise masih lebih bersinar dari matahari yang jadi latar belakang. Berwarna, cerah dan hidup. Tiga kata yang lekat pada Kise, ambisius untuk hidup dan senyum itu lagi-lagi menangkapnya dalam pesona.

Akashi ikut tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali majalah itu. Ia menarik nafas seperlunya dan tersenyum kecil, penat di kepalanya hilang.

* * *

IV. Kise Ryouta

Pertemuan mereka berikutnya adalah reuni kedua yang direncanakan oleh Momoi dan Kuroko. Akashi yang saat itu sedang kelelahan karena tanggung jawab dari segala sisi agaknya tidak sadar ketika kepribadiannya yang satu lagi kembali mengambil arah. Walaupun tidak benar-benar tampak dan hanya mengambil sedikit kesadarannya, memprovokasinya dari dalam. Akashi memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Kuroko datang pertama. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal nostalgia semasa di Teiko untuk membunuh waktu. Satu hal, Kuroko selalu yang bisa diercaya dalam observasi.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau dan Kise-kun ada sesuatu?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba datang di antara percakapan mereka mengenai Murasakibara dan snacknya. Kuroko menyedot milkshake vanilla seperti biasa.

Akashi yang punya social skill 10/10 hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan menyembunyikan bisingan halus di kepala ketika nama Kise disebut. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Kuroko?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam diam lalu menunjukan sesuatu di ponsel. Foto Kise yang sedang tertawa dengan Momoi jadi tampilan di layar ponsel Kuroko. Foto itu sepertinya diambil setelah mereka menang sebagai Vorpal Sword, pertandingan yang membuat mereka berenam kembali menemukan arti pertemanan. Akashi melihat foto itu baik-baik dan tanpa sadar mengusap wajah Kise di layar. Gerakannya lembut, dan hanya sebentar; dan itulah yang diincar Kuroko. Dia masih menatap Akashi.

"Pada dasarnya, Ryouta itu menarik."

Kuroko berkedip sebentar lalu menaikan sebelah alis. Terutama ketika Akashi juga kelihatan bingung. Si kepala merah berdehem pelan, meminum teh yang sudah mendingin dan tersenyum.

"Pada dasarnya dia model, Kuroko." Seperti lupa kalau dia sudah menjawab, Akashi mengulang jawabannya. Kuroko bergumam pelan, menyedot vanilla milkshakenya sementara otaknya bekerja merangkai sebuah kesimpulan.

Midorima dan Kise jadi gelombang ketiga yang bergabung dengan mereka. Ace Shuutoku itu mendecih kesal karena dirusuhi Kise yang terus menanyakan soal boneka chuky ala pengantin yang jadi benda keberuntungannya hari itu.

"Akashicchi! Kurokochhi~! _Konnichiwa-ssu_!" Si pirang duduk di samping Kuroko. Akashi melirik Kise sekilas lalu Midorima. Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Akashi, bantu aku menyingkirkan manusia berisik ini." Midorima mengerutkan dahi ke arah Kise yang mulai berisik lagi menanyai Midorima tentang boneka di atas meja.

Akashi menoleh pada si pirang. "Kise," yang dipanggil menengok, menunjukan cengiran terbaik. Tapi aksinya belum berhenti dengan Midorima karena si pirang itu dengan sengaja mengambil lucky item si hijau dan membuat gaduh.

Ia tersenyum kecil di balik cengkir tehnya, menatap kejadian di depannya dan menikmati kebisingann yang menengankan itu. Menyaksikan senyuman hidup milik Kise Ryouta dan rengekan yang dibuat-buat untuk menganggu Midorima.

Kise Ryouta punya keindahan yang tidak pernah luntur dalam dirinya.

* * *

V. Golden

Apa paduan yang paling setara untuk merah batu _ruby_?

Jawabannya jelas, emas. Tidak ada hal lain yang akan lebih elegan selain warna itu.

Begitu waktu latihan selesai dan mereka bubar, Akashi mendinginkan kepalanya dibawah shower dan terdiam. Buliran air turun menyejukan membasuh keringat yang lengket ke kulit. Hawa dingin yang meredam hawa panas yang perlahan berangsur menurun.

Akashi ingat warna ruby yang setara darah, merah gelap yang dipakai pasangannya beberapa waktu lalu. Refleksi warna yang terpantul di kaca saat ia bercermin.

Kemarin, ia diperkenalkan dengan salah satu kandidat yang direncanakan untuk menjadi calonnnya. Wajar, itu sebuah hal yang biasa dikalangan kelurga besar seperti mereka. Untuk menjaga darah dan garis keturunan, ayahnya berkali-kali menekankan itu. Akashi ingat ibunya, wanita yang memperkenalkannya pada basket dan ayahnya yang selalu mendetoksi isi kepalanya dengan menjadi nomor satu. Ayahnya dulu beruntung mendapat ibunya di lautan orang kolot yang terlalu _bangsawan_ dan seperti manekin.

Warna merah ruby yang dikenal Akashi lebih sering diasosiasikan dengan hitam pekat, nafsu untuk menang dan membunuh. Tapi, kemudian malam kemarin itu, ketika pasangannya di pesta mengenakan kalung emas dengan leontin ruby, Akashi mengingat rambut emas Kise Ryouta yang bersinar dibawah matahari. Mata yang hidup dan penuh warna. Senyum yang semerbak bunga matahari.

Ia juga ingat mata yang sama itu mengaung haus di atas lapangan. Haus akan kemenangan, ambisi yang menyala dan tidak pernah menyerah.

Emas yang berpendar lembut mengusir pekatnya malam. Akashi menginginkan itu, warna emas yang bersinar mempesona dibanding warna ruby-nya. Ia menginginkan itu, dan lama kelamaan keinginnya pada mata emas itu makin kuat. Seakan Akashi tidak akan pernah cukup untuk sekedar menikmati senyum manis di wajah Kise tanpa menyentuhnya, atau, Akashi ingin sekali membelai rambut kuning cerah Kise di sela-sela jarinya seperti saat pemuda itu mandi, dan Akashi merindukan cara kise melihatnya dengan dua iris kecoklatan yang emas itu.

Warna emas yang bersinar di mata Kise Ryouta, keindahan yang sudah diperhatikannya sejak lama. Keindahan yang tidak pernah berubah.

Akashi membuat keputusan, ia harus memiliki pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Solution**

 **Stay Tune! Thank you for visiting :3**


	4. Solution

**G-A-Z-E**

 **Gaze(n). a steady intent look.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: ada beberapa scene yang diambil dari manga/anime, but again, it's purely imagination, and I'm just thirsty for AkaKise interaction, typo masih terselip dibeberapa bagian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read, if you are kind enough, spare me a review if you like this fic xD And thank you for the previous reviews babies :* stay with me for AkaKise o/**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Solution**_

* * *

Ketika keputusannya sudah bulat, Akashi tidak pernah menunggu lama untuk merealisaikan pilihannya jadi kenyataan. Didukung kepribadiannya yang lain, sosok yang lebih arogan itu bahkan _terlalu_ bersemangat dan berambisi untuk mengikat Kise Ryouta jadi milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Oleh karena itu, hari Minggu berikutnya, ia sudah duduk di belakang meja sebuah kafe klasik yang berlokasi di Kanagawa. Menatap mentari yang masih malu-malu keluar dari balik awan melalui jendela besar yang ada di sisi kiri. Cahaya lamat-lamat membawa suasana tenang dan menyejukan pagi. Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu melihat pada pantulan wajahnya di permukaan teh yang baru sampai beberapa menit lalu. Sebelah tangannya terselip ke saku jaket.

Delapan hari lalu, setelah hakim di kepalanya mengetuk palu, diikuti seringai tipis dari sosok gelap di belakang kepala, Akashi menghubungi si pirang untuk membuat janji bertemu.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan jadi pengecut dan menyuarakan perasaan yang baru dipahaminya via telepon.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu akhir minggu yang merupakan hari libur nasional. Kaijou kebetulan tidak ada latihan dan Akashi dengan sengaja membatalkan latihan Rakuzan. Lagipula, timnya itu sudah lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi perebutan nomor satu nasional, anggap saja istirahat sehari adalah hadiah untuk kerja keras mereka.

Pemuda beriris delima itu termenung dalam diamnya. Telapaknya agak basah oleh keringat, membuat genggaman tangannya agak licin di gagang cangkir. Cemas menjalar di bawah kulitnya, pemuda itu mendesah pelan.

Saat ia menyusuri benang memori yang menyajikan sosok Kise yang selalu jadi pusat perhatiaanya selain basket dan atribut pengiringnya, Akashi bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Terutama ketika jarum panjang mendekti waktu janjian mereka. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit merasakan semua sensasi baru yang sangat tidak _Akashi_.

 _ **Kasmaran itu aneh**_. Dan ia tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya mendapati suara di dalam kepalanya terdengar jengah, kesal, dan penuh penantian di waktu bersamaan.

Pada akhirnya, mahkotanya sebagai Kaisar Iblis akan tetap turun dari kepala ketika sudah berhadapan dengan cinta. Masalah perasaan memang tidak bisa sejalan dengan otak.

Di depan seorang Kise Ryouta, ia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang bisa kenal kata kasmaran.

"Ah! Akashicchi!"

Bersamaan dengan suara dentingan bel yang tersambung pada pintu, si pirang menampakkan diri dengan senyum khasnya. Akashi menatap si pirang, memperhatikan sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya secara detail.

Dia dibalut satu set pakaian kasual. Helain pirangnya lebih panjang dari pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan sepasang mata coklatnya bersinar khas.

"Akashicchi sudah menunggu lama?" sapanya ramah. Kise langsung duduk di sebrang meja dan memesan coklat _milkshake_.

Kaos merah dan celana _corduroy_ coklat agak gelap. Ia ingat merah pekat yang berpadu kuning-emas milik pasangan dansanya berminggu lalu. Warna _ruby_ memang cocok dipadu dengan warna emas yang menghidupi wujud Kise. Akashi tersenyum, lalu menggeleng kecil. Menatap Kise seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar _video_ _-_ _call_. Menikmati keindahan aslinya membawa sensasi puas yang tidak bisa diukur.

Mata mereka bersipandang, Kise menunjukan cengiran lima jari sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. Terlihat agak gugup. "Jadi, apa yang ingin Akashicchi bicarakan?" tanya pemuda itu langsung ke inti.

Si kepala merah menahan seringai kecil yang bermain di ujung bibirnya. Sosoknya yang satu lagi mungkin sudah menyeringai lebar mendapati Kise yang terlihat penasaran dan sama cemas. Walaupun kecemasan yang masih terasa menyengat di titik-titik aliran darahnya bisa disembunyikan dengan baik.

Pesan yang dikirimnya pada si pirang itu memang sengaja dibuat ambigu. Jenis pesan yang membuat kebanyakan orang susah tidur karena terus menebak-nebak bingung.

Antisipasi di mata coklat Kise adalah kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

Tuan muda Akashi itu mempertahankan gestur tenang dan berwibawa miliknya. _Poker face_ yang biasa dipasang untuk urusan bisnis dipakai seperlunya.

Untuk sampai ke titik ini dia sudah mempersiapkan dan memikirkan segala hal matang-matang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya saat ini.

Akashi menatap si pirang lurus di mata. Lagi-lagi ia terperangkap dalam kilat emas yang menyinari iris coklat terang si pirang. Pendar tegas yang penuh ingin tahu menyimpan sejuta terka –dan, kepolosan bocah kecil yang jadi kamuflase sisi gelap yang juga menaungi jiwanya.

Kise Ryouta adalah kompleksitas, absurditas dan keindahan yang dipadu satu.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Ryouta mulai sekarang." Ia memulai pertemuan mereka dengan suara rendah dan tegas, terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Kemudian, ia membiarkan beberapa waktu berlalu dalam hening. Dua maniknya awas memperhatikan si pirang yang berkedip bingung. Kise menatap dalam mata Akashi yang satu warna dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Mendapati reaksi si pirang, ia tersenyum kecil, "Kami, sudah memikirkan hal ini."

Kise berkedip sekali lagi. Sepasang matanya melebar untuk beberapa waktu sebelum kemudian menyipit. "Akash—"

" _Tolong_ jangan menyela sampai aku selesai."

Bibir merah muda yang tadi terbuka, tertutup rapat.

Kilat puas meraba manik merah Akashi yang lekat memandang manik coklat terang Kise.

Punggungnya tegap, dan senyuman di bibirnya dipatri dalam berbagai arti. Sorotnya tegas dan lurus pada sosok si pirang. Akashi menutup matanya sejenak. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak lama dan setelah semua pertandingan yang mereka hadapi. Ia yakin pada apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau jadi pasangan hidupku." Dan begitulah, ungkapan itu keluar lancar. Tanpa ragu atau jeda. Dua bola matanya kembali terbuka untuk memperhatikan si pirang.

Pemuda di depan matanya tampak kaget, mulutnya menganga terbuka dan pipi putihnya bersemu agak merah.

"Hah?" Hanya ungkapan tidak jelas yang bisa keluar dari mulut itu. Kise mendadak merasa telinganya berdenging nyaring. Dia menatap Akashi tanpa tahu harus bereaksi semestinya.

Hening menyapa. Kise berkedip beberapa kali. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi, lalu terbuka lagi, diulang berkali-kali seperti ikan yang sedang mencari air. Terjebak dalam pusara keterkejutan.

Akashi memandang sosok yang termangu kaget itu dengan senyum kecil. Perlahan, ia menggenggam tangan si pirang yang masih kaku, membawa sisi permukaan tangan itu ke bibirnya. Lalu, dikecupnya jari manis Kise tenang. Sebatas gerakan lembut yang bertahan dalam milisekon.

"Kau tidak perlu meragukan perkataanku, aku serius dan waras."

"Eh–" Wajah Kise yang agaknya bersemu kemerahan kini makin memerah.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap beberapa kali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi.

Namun, gengaman tangan Akashi di tangan terlalu nyata untuk dibilang mimpi belaka. Kise menarik tangannya dari genggaman si kepala merah dan menutup wajahnya. Berusaha menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakan Akashi berikutnya.

Dari sudut pandanganya, Akashi tidak bisa tidak menggumamkan kata 'manis' dalam hati, bersama dirinya yang lain (yang ingin langsung melumat bibir si pirang sampai lebam). Untuk Akashi, Kise benar-benar manis, diiring sorot emas yang memancarkan keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan. Akashi yakin itu. Ia mengamati Kise sejak mereka di Teiko, di tiap kesempatan, di tiap pertandingan, dan tiap sorot yang ditunjukkan.

Akashi cukup percaya diri dia tidak akan ditolak.

"Akashicchi- tidak salah bicarakan-" Sekalinya si pirang menemukan cara untuk bicara, dia kelabakan. Bingung dan senang yang terpadu utuh ditambah semburat yang makin nyata, "Ugh- _but you see_ , pasangan hidup itu –Akashicchi, bukannya harusnya pacaran dulu?" Suara Kise lama-kelamaan hilang melihat Akashi yang hanya terdiam memandangnya.

Ketua Rakuzan itu mendengus geli. Ia menyentil kening si pirang ringan dan membuat pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Akashi tersenyum, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, dan menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Aku –ugh, aku juga suka Akashicchi… tapi, maksudku –aargh. Aku–bukan berarti aku menolak akashicchi! Hanya saja—"

Akashi mencoba menahan tawanya ketika sepasang mata si pirang itu bergemilang terang di tengah kekacauannya. Dua manik itu benar-benar indah, dicampur kebingungan yang membuat Kise terlihat makin manis. Apalagi ketika dia mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi tidak bisa mengungkap isi kepalanya dengan benar.

Ia akhirnya tertawa kecil.

Kise cemberut begitu mendengar suara tawa Akashi. "Dan kau malah mau menteratawakanku, _geez_ ," sungutnya kesal. _Ace_ Kaijou itu mendengus kecil, melihat ke sisi lain untuk meredakan rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya. Berusaha menahan malu yang membumbung di dalam dada.

Ketika ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan, jangan pernah dilewatkan. Akashi merealisasikan motto itu ketika jemarinya ntuk pertama kali mengusap pipi Kise. _Lembut_. Pipi itu lembut, tekstur nyaman yang bertemu dengan ujung jarinya, tidak terlalu kasar atau berminyak. S _empurna_.

"Kau pikir aku terlalu buru-buru karena aku langsung memintamu jadi pasangan hidupku?" Telapaknya mengusap lembut pipi porselen si pirang.

Kise mengangguk, perlahan ia kembali menatap Akashi. Reflek, ia mendekat pada sentuhan halus di pipinya, yang sejujurnya, memanjakan. Kise menghela nafas pelan. Secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Akashi mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, berharap bisa membantu Kise untuk meminimalisir kegugupan yang ada.

"Aku ingin Ryouta jadi milikku, bisa?" Ia bertanya ulang.

Kali ini, si pirang mengangguk kecil, masih menyisa ragu, tapi keyakinan terang membuat manik coklatnya bersinar emas. Kilap yang jauh lebih memikat dilengkapi sebuah senyum yang hanya untuknya. Akashi mengecup kening Kise lembut sebagai wujud awal keseriusan mereka saat itu.

Kise Ryouta benar-benar indah. Satu-satunya keindahan yang selalu diinginkan oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

Sekarang, pemuda itu miliknya, dan untuk selamanya.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

a/n: Jadi begitulah ceritanya xD It's the end o/ udah lama banget gak buat multichapter yang finish dan demi apa ini kelar loh :') thank you for sticking with me! And for all the reviews and encouragement :D Dan special thanks for Kei xD maaf loh kurusuhin :') Makashi banyak masukannya!

Terus, ini sebenernya kaya promosi sih wkwkwk. Suka AkaKise? Susah cari teman berbagi inspirasi karena fandom pingiran ini kadang berasa sangat kering :'3? Yuk add line ku, id: scarlet201296 biar kita bisa ngobrol banyak sama bertukar asupan


End file.
